


rewards won are twice as sweet as rewards earned

by delosperma



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Multi, harry potter au pog, im so glad thats already a tag, pls read notes theyre important ;(, still dont know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delosperma/pseuds/delosperma
Summary: Hafu pulls her binoculars out in time to read Fundy’s lips; “Then when I win, you kiss me.”She pauses, glancing over at the pink slowly spreading across Five’s face, and stores the binoculars away with a shake of her head.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/5up
Comments: 36
Kudos: 180





	1. the turtle and the hare

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST NEED TO SAY THAT I WEOTE THIS BEFORE I READ THAT "5up and how to (not) romance" FIC AND NOW I FEEL LIJE IM PLAGIARIZING SADGE
> 
> anyways if ur seeingn this go read that fic and guve it kudos pls and thsnk u

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introducing the au!!

The stands were buzzing in anticipation. It wasn’t the first match of the year, nor the last, but the students were still thrilled. Today was the second match - the first was Gryffindor against Slytherin, as per usual. 

So why was the school so enthusiastic over a Gryffindor and Ravenclaw match? The staff couldn’t tell you if they wanted to, but nearly every student attending could.

“Is Five playing today?” Tina huffs out after squeezing through the dense crowd, her yellow attire sticking out like a sore thumb in the sea of blue, “Why’re there so many people out today? Wasn’t the first match last week?”

Hafu, snug in her wooly blue scarf, chuckles and leans in so Tina can hear. “Yep, Five is our Seeker. You see the Keeper over there? Gryffindor’s Keeper?”

She squints across the field and nods. “Oh, yeah, I think I’ve met him! What about him?”

“Yeah, that’s Fundy,” Hafu says with a teasing grin, “Him and Five have been flirting since their first year, they’ve basically made it a competition. The whole school has seen them around - probably think they're dating, to be honest - and want to see what they’re like on the field against each other. Apparently, people think those morons are hot, too.”

“What?!” Tina squeals, mouth hung open in astonishment, “Five didn’t tell me he had a boyfriend!”

“He doesn’t, that’s the thing,” Hafu snorts, “Fundy’s supposedly straight, and they say they just do it for shits and giggles. They just try to fluster each other, and nothing ever really happens. Everyone wants it to happen, though.”

Tina tries to reply, but her voice is drowned out by the starting whistle and the roar of the crowd. Four balls are released into the air - one Quaffle, two Bludgers, and the Golden Snitch - and quickly disperse, the players on their brooms disbanding to do their respective jobs.

Five is a good Seeker. Really good. With fast reflexes, sharp eyes, and a lithe, aerodynamic body; he could probably go international if he wanted to. (But Hafu knew all he wanted was to own a little bakery somewhere quiet and raise animals, maybe make some cool discoveries.) He’s hovering around the Gryffindor goalpost right now, shouting something down at Fundy with a cheeky smile.

Hafu pulls her binoculars out in time to read Fundy’s lips; “Then when I win, you kiss me.”

She pauses, glancing over at the pink slowly spreading across Five’s face, and stores the binoculars away with a shake of her head. Tina raises her eyebrows at her, but Hafu shrugs.

“I’ll tell you later,” she mouths, expression somewhat amused and grossed out at the same time.

Fundy is a great Keeper. Not distinctively special, but his reliability earned him the trust of his team. His playing was incredibly steady, and it seemed as though he never got nervous, quite unlike Five. Despite his confidence in his abilities, Five had a tendency to overthink before matches if he hadn’t completely thought everything out and prepared for every situation (sometimes even tried to skip meals to develop and practice creative strategies that could throw the opposing team off). He was lucky Hafu and Apollo were there to drag him to meals, or else he’d be all skin and bones right now.

The brunet circles above the stadium, eyes darting at every flicker of movement. He catches Hafu’s eye and waves eagerly. Hafu puffs out a laugh and waves back.

“You better win or I’ll kick your ass!” she calls out.

Five throws his head back in laughter and gives her a thumbs-up.

The Ravenclaw stands thunder with cheers, Tina hiding behind Hafu and feeling utterly out of place. 

Barely anyone had scored yet, for the Gryffindors were far too focused on throwing Five off track, and the Ravenclaws were having trouble with Fundy and one of the Beaters. Gryffindor had 30 points, Ravenclaw had 10.

A strong, well-hit Bludger is sent straight at Five, who easily swerves it and begins circling again. Five’s face lights up as he spots someone in the Hufflepuff stands, probably Tubbo and Steve, and flies closer to say hi. The two are overjoyed, jumping up and down and yelling at him how awesome he looks out there. 

He flies around, delighted when he comes across people he recognizes, and for the most part, ignores the game.

Then he glances over his shoulder, his eyes lit with an eager flame, and he’s off. The other Seeker is bewildered, but follows after him. The whole stadium holds its breath as the two race for the golden glimmer flitting just out of their reach. 

“Gryffindor, forty; Ravenclaw, ten,” the announcer bellows.

The Gryffindor Seeker is struggling now, broom convulsing with the effort of keeping up. Five takes that moment of instability and goes into a fake dive, which the opposing Seeker follows blindly. Five easily reels back up and leaps up for the Snitch, clasping it in his fingers and freefalling off his broom. 

His empty hand just barely grabs onto his broom, and he glides downwards like that, laughing as the rest of the team barrels into him and hauls him to the grass, whooping and shouting like a bunch of thoughtless himbos.

Hafu takes Tina by the wrist, grabbing Apollo as they pass him as well, and heads down to the entrance to the field. The team is helping Five up from where they’d all piled up on top of him, still laughing hard.

Fundy approaches Five and throws his arm over his shoulders, leaning down. “I’ll win next time, for sure.”

“As if,” Five chuckles, punching him in the side, waving goodbye, and running over towards them.

Hafu makes a retching face at him, glancing between him and the Keeper. He just rolls his eyes as he reaches them and throws his arm over Hafu’s shoulder, not unlike Fundy.

“I am so glad you won that,” Hafu snickers, “I did not want to have to see you kiss Fundy.”

“W-what?” Apollo blurts out, “Repeat that, please?”

Five frowns. “How did you even hear that?”

Tina perks up. “She had binoc-”

“My magical big sister ears,” Hafu interrupts.

“Well, he said when, and that means he has to win for the deal to end,” the Seeker grins, “But either way, I don’t plan on letting him win, ever.”

“What was your side of the deal?” Apollo asks.

“Oh, I said if I won, we would be even,” he answers nonchalantly, slowly splitting off from their group, “He had blackmail material on me. Okay, I’ll talk to you all at dinner! I need to shower.”

“Blackmail material?” Tina repeats, eyebrows knit together as she tilts her head.


	2. of shitty friends and wand movements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by ayo (guest) on chp 1! "maybe fundy's (mcyter) friends getting increasingly annoying about 5up during a class and him getting flustered about it ... also maybe the smell of amortentia down the line because that's always fun" 
> 
> sorry its bot exactly during a class but i felt this made more sense :D also amortentia (love potion for anyone who doesnt know) will def be in the fic later on i jsut have to find a good way to insert it into the story!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again lol
> 
> i wrote this in like 20mins pls domt bash me ;( ill revise it eventuallu but i just felt like updatingn again

“How’s your little boyfriend, Furry Boy?”

Fundy’s eyes go narrow and he spins around to face the voice. “You bitch.”

Dream is grinning widely, Sapnap’s eyes shining with amusement as he shoves a textbook into his bag. “Oh, c’mon, we all know something’s up.”

“I didn’t take you as the type to hide anything from your homies,” Sapnap sighs dramatically, linking arms with Fundy.

The halls are nearly empty now. Their footsteps echo loudly, boyish teasing ringing in the silence. Students were usually studying at this time - sometimes huddled together in the library, testing each other, sometimes quietly doing homework in their common rooms, and when the weather was nice, like today, they’d find empty spots near the lake with their friends and their notes and work leisurely.

The three Gryffindors are heading down the Grand Staircase now, pausing every now and then to allow the stairs to rotate and connect to different platforms.

“What was his name again?” Dream asks, nudging Fundy with his elbow, “Four? Heard he’s hot.”

“It’s Five, for your information,” Fundy grumbles, nudging him back harder, “Don’t you idiots have homework to do?”

“Yeah,” Sapnap answers slowly, squinting suspiciously at Fundy, “Aren’t you coming with us? We were going to study by the lake. Practice non-verbal casting together too.”

“No,” Fundy says, clearing his throat awkwardly, “I promised to go study with someone else.”

“Oh, did Tubbo need help with History of Magic again?” Sapnap prods, a shit-eating grin spreading across his lips, “Or is a certain Ravenclaw helping you study?”

“Oh, got a little date to get to, do you?” Dream chuckles, raising an eyebrow teasingly, “Well don’t let us keep you, we’ll just go bother George instead. Don’t have too much fun, you bastard.”

Fundy neck is burning now, turning pink as they take the turn into the quad to get to the lake.

“It’s not...a date…” he insists weakly, watching as they exit the building.

“Fundy! Over here!”

Fundy knew Five was over there. The Seeker attracted peoples’ eyes, whether he tried to or not - the small sprout on the top of his head and his sunny demeanor were difficult to ignore.

“Hey, Five,” Fundy speaks in a surprisingly stable voice, hurrying over to the blanket he’d laid on the grass to sit on, “How were classes?”

Five smiles sheepishly, gesturing for Fundy to sit beside him. “They were alright. Transfiguration kicked my ass today, but Care of Magical Creatures and Potions were fun. You?”

He perks up. Transfiguration is his strongest subject, as he’s in the process of being registered as an Animagus.

“Not great, nearly fell asleep during half of them, don’t know what’s going on in the other half,” Fundy snorts, “If I help you with Transfiguration, will you share your notes with me?”

“Sounds like a deal,” Five replies brightly.

They spend a few minutes talking about the theory of today’s Transfiguration lesson, Five scratching notes down on a spare roll of parchment. Soon, he's trying to conjure a quill from thin air.

“No, you have the wand movement a little wrong,” Fundy corrects, demonstrating it again and watching Five try to mirror, “That’s close, but you need to, like...I don’t know how to explain it. You’re doing the loop wrong. It’s going the wrong way.”

Five’s attempt at applying the advice yields no results, and he grimaces. “I don’t get it.”

Fundy can so clearly see what’s going wrong, but he’s just not sure how to put it into words.

“Here,” he says, placing his warm hand over Five’s and leading him through the motion, “Like that.”

They’re both a bit pink now, and Five laughs nervously as he repeats the wand movement a few times.

And when Fundy catches Sapnap's mischevious stare, he realizes with horror that he's definitely being teased for that later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was one of the modt cliche scenes ive ever written im cringing at myself
> 
> LEAVE MORE SUGGESTIONS IF U HAVE ANY IN THE COMMENTS!! IM THINKING OF COMBINIBG SOME REQS TO GIVE THE CHAPTERS MORE MEAT :D
> 
> ALSO MAN IVE REALIZED I NEED TO STARY SPELLCHECKING BEFORE POSTING COMMENTS AND NOTES (ps im not going to i like to thjnk my typos give me flavor /j)


	3. furry idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mister Five, is Fundy, uh, ‘Furry Idiot’ Mister speaks of?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wsnted closure for the blackmajl thing in the first chp :D
> 
> alsp sorry ive been dead to the workd for idk how long im jsut v stupid and porbably have short term memory loss LMAO😖🤌 /hj

“It’s snowing.”

“No shit, dimwit, it’s nearly December.”

Five hushes him with a stern look. “Shut up. I knew I shouldn’t have brought you.”

“Aw, c’mon,” Fundy teases in a quieter voice, head dipping down so the Ravenclaw can hear, “I know I’m funny, you don’t have to pretend I’m not.”

Five would sell his Firebolt to shove the moron beside him, but he’s much too afraid he’ll break the illusion spell he’s holding up around them. The two tediously make their way down the staircase, stilling at every noise and only continuing once everything in sight was static. There had been a close call a solid twenty minutes ago, when the Care of Magical Creatures professor had walked past looking directly at them. If she saw through the illusion, she did nothing to stop them (probably thanks to Five’s good performance in her class).

“Why did you want to come with me so bad, anyways?” Five sighs as he shivers, passing his wand to his non-dominant hand so he can pull his robes tighter around himself, “I have no reason to let you come, remember? You lost the Quidditch match?”

“I just want to know why you spend so much time down here,” Fundy replies with an impish grin, “Anyways, you didn’t have to take me with you. Like you said, you have no reason to let me come. All I did was ask, and here we are.”

Five doesn’t reply, instead staring pointedly at the ground and willing his embarrassed blush away. For such an exceptional student, he really, really was quite dull. The Gryffindor grins even wider at the silence.

“It’s not that interesting, anyways,” Five finally says, voice small.

Fundy shrugs. “Well, if you’re doing whatever it is down here every other night rather than sleeping, it must at least be a little interesting.”

The shorter hums indifferently, and stops in front of a rickety, wooden door. He casts the Alohomora charm on the lock, the door immediately swinging open, and the loud clatter of pots, pans, and dishes are suddenly echoing into the hallway.

“Hurry up,” Five hisses, tugging at Fundy’s arm, “What, you need me to kiss you to wake you up from an eternal slumber? Get in.”

Fundy snorts, the back of his neck only a little warm, and shuts the door behind himself. “Are you going to explain, or?”

Five ignores him, face lighting up as two house elves rush to greet them. “Oh! Oh, look, Fundy, this is Sniffy and Dinky. They’ve been letting me come down and use the kitchen!”

“Mister Fundy,” Sniffy does some gesture between a curtsy and a bow, his big, watery eyes refusing to meet the Gryffindor’s.

Dinky gives Fundy a suspicious once-over before hurrying to Five’s side. “Mister Five, is Fundy, uh, ‘Furry Idiot’ Mister speaks of?”

Five gasps, then guffaws as he takes Dinky by the shoulders and puts her between himself and Fundy. “Listen- I can explain, I swear-”

But Fundy is already starting towards him, scoffing with disbelief. “Is there something you’d like to tell me, darling? Are you gossiping about me, dear?”

There’s no reply besides a small snicker from Five, who’s already beginning to run to the other side of the counter. Much to most of the house-elves’ annoyance, Fundy begins chasing Five throughout the kitchen. They race on anyways, bumping into the working creatures as they go, Five maneuvering between tables and trolleys stacked with plates of breakfast for the next morning. Of course it doesn’t last too long, Five well-trained in avoiding and Fundy, well, not.

So the Seeker casts a quick leg-locking curse on him (you could never be too safe when it came to Fundy, in Five's opinion) and sets him up comfortably on the bench on the other side of the counter. He's asking Dinky for ingredients now, all the while sending the bound Gryffindor taunting smirks.

“Cooking,” Fundy clears his throat, “You really spend every other night cooking?”

“Sometimes,” Five responds, setting a bowl out on the table as he finds a measuring cup from the drawers behind him, “But I like baking more. Baking means eating sweets.”

“Do I get to try your baking?” Fundy asks, suddenly a lot more excited, “What are you even making?”

“Just cookies today,” Five chuckles, measuring ingredients into the bowl, “And yeah, I can bring you some every time I bake, if you want.”

“Is that even a question you need to ask?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was gona make this longer but then i didnt soryr ;( anyways i have ideas for xmas and new yrs and valentines day chapters so stay tuned
> 
> also im writing an angsty dnf fic?? idk if i should post it or not cuz i still havent finushed 2 out of 3 chapters and its gona take me a while to write cuz i like 5undy bteter but still lmk what u think :p

**Author's Note:**

> this is prob gona be a req book!! leave any cute flirtu scenarios u wana see in comments (preferably related to hp bc thats the whole au but if not thats alright too! also no kissu kissy yet unfortunately bc fundy is still "straight" smile) :D i have lots of other fics in the works rn so ill just be ipdating this when i have time/motivation for it!


End file.
